


Temptation

by JCarter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCarter/pseuds/JCarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione and Draco realize that they have feelings for each other despite both of them being in committed relationships, they fall into a life of forbidden lust and lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Created by**

J.Carter

Draco Malfoy was in his throne watching as his wife Pansy was sucking fiercely at his cock. Moaning he closed his eyes not expecting the naked picture of Hermione Granger to show up. He saw her fingering herself as she pushed her ass back into his face.

''Fuck.''

He came and came hard down his wife's throat from picturing himself eating Ron Wesley's wife ass.

Hermione Granger held onto her husband's back as he fucked her rough on their bed. She felt every inch of his cock inside her with every thrust but didn't feel satisfied.

She closed her eyes and didn't expect Draco Malfoy to appear. She saw herself being slammed onto a shower wall as Draco shoved his cock deep inside her. Hearing her screams made him fuck her with even more aggression as he rubbed her pussy.

''I'm about to come.'' Hermione said

''Come with me baby.'' Ron said as he picked up his pace.

Seeing Draco be so rough on her made Hermione cum twice as hard than she normally would as she felt Ron convulsing inside of her. She couldn't belive that Draco Malfoy was the key to her orgasms.

Hermione was soon with Ron, Draco, and Pansy at her house for a dinner party. Throughout the whole evening she felt Draco's silver eyes roaming her entire body from head to toe. And she couldn't help but also admire his defined ass in those skinny jeans Pansy got for him.

She excused herself from the dinner and went into a nearby bathroom. She splashed some water on her face as she looked herself over in the mirror. She knew she was sexually attracted to Draco and couldn't deny that she dreamt of seeing his naked body on hers.

As she was finishing up, a knock was heard at the door. She shut the water off before opening the door to reveal the devil himself. Looking both ways, Draco barged in grabbing Hermione's face in his hands and smashing his lips onto her's. Hermione quickly shut the door.

She grabbed onto his waist pulling him closer wanting more friction. She could feel his erection poking against her vagina and lowly moaned. Pulling away, Draco looked heavily into Hermione's eyes.

''I want you.'' He said huskily

Hermione responded in the only way she knew how.

''You have me.'' She said.

Draco knowing they had little time, quickly pulled down Hermione's skirt and panties and got down on his knees. He instantly grew harder upon seeing how wet he was making her. He looked into her eyes as he stuck his tongue into her tight warm entrance.

''Oh my God.'' Hermione said leaning her head back and bitting her tongue to keep quiet.

Draco thrusted into her vagina as he jerked off his hardened cock. Hermione's mouth watered when she noticed how big his was. She couldn't even imagine how it would feel for him to be inside her.

Finishing her up, Draco stood placing Hermione on her knees making her come face to face with his leaking cock. Leaning down to kiss her lips he said lowly.

''Your turn.''

Hermione didn't hesitate as placed her lips around him. Looking up at Draco, she bobbed her her up and down hearing the low moans that came from his lips. Pressing himself up against the bathroom sink, he stilled her head and started to thrust deeply into her mouth.

''Shit baby. So good.'' He said

Hermione gagged as she felt his cock hitting roughly against the back of her throat. She decided the take the opportunity to touch his round butt cheeks in her hands squeezing them releasing a low growl from Draco.

''I wanna fuck you.'' Draco said as he pulled Hermione to her feet.

''Well you know what to do bad boy.'' She responded.

Draco turned Hermione around roughly bending her over the bathroom sink. He smacked her ass as he pulled her up by her hair. Hermione silenced her delights as she felt the tip of Draco's cock at her entrance.

''Is this what you want Granger.'' Draco said as he forced his cock up inside her making her scream.

Draco smiled as he released her hair as he began fucking her with no mercy. Hermione gripped the sink as she felt Draco's cock instantly hit her sweet spot. She needed this. Wanted this. Lived for this.

''Don't stop Draco.'' She said.

''I don't plan to.'' Draco responded.

Draco leaned down to kiss Hermione's lips as he continued to recklessly plow her into oblivion. He loved how tight and constricted she was and couldn't deny the fact that he felt like he choose the wrong girl.

Feeling himself near completion, he picked up his speed aiming to hit Hermione's sweet spot every time. He smacked her ass once more making Hermione tightened around him as she found her climax.

''I love you.''' She managed to say as she came silencing her moans of pleasure.

''Fuck I love you too.'' Draco responded as he thrusted inside her one more time before stalling himself and coming deeply inside her vagina.

After catching his breath, Draco pulled out watching his and Hermione's mix cum drip from her hole. Not being able to hold himself back, he leaned down to catch the dripping cum into his mouth.

Hermione pulled herself up to turn and face the blond who was swallowing their cum. She grabbed the back of his neck pulling him forward to give him a kiss. Draco smiled through the kiss as he pressed himself onto her.

''Baby are you okay.'' Ron's worried voice spoke from behind the door.

Hermione frantically pushed Draco back as she began placing her clothes back on. Draco picked his clothes up from the floor as he quickly dashed behind the shower curtains. Just as Hermione finished, Ron appeared.

''Hey you okay.'' Ron said as he walked towards his wife.

''Yeah it's just my stomach.'' Hermione said as she placed a hand on her stomach.

''Well let's lay you down.'' Ron said as he lead his wife out of the bathroom while not noticing Draco appearing half naked from behind the shower curtains.

 _'I love her.'_ Draco thought as he stood in the middle of the bathroom listening as his wife called his name.

**Season 1 (2016) Publication Date: June 10, 2016.**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the hopefully first part of my new series Evolve. I hope to give you more in the near future.
> 
> J.Carter


End file.
